


Az's Carpool

by Kameiko



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Death, Flashbacks, Fluff, Heaven, Humor, M/M, Milkshakes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Death has finally come to bring MacReady to the other side, but before Mac gets to his final resting place with Adam he has to take a car ride with other souls to learn about...something.There really is no life lesson to be learned here. Just a journey of remembrance before the destination.FulfilledPrompt!





	Az's Carpool

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any franchises, products, and characters mentioned in this story. My work is purely for everybody's enjoyment, and I would like to keep it that way. Having ownership over all this that requires contracts and other lawful fruitfulness is just too much responsibility. I am not ready for that kind of work, nor does my massive paycheck of $0.00 show for it in the world of fanfiction.
> 
> The author is sitting in one of these cars, plotting away at a new story with intense interest with Azrael. He had to remind her to thank the people for reading! How could she forget? She rubs the lump on the back of her head and properly thanks everyone. No really, thank you everyone!

Mac’s spirit stands next to his lifeless body, people are hovering over him with tissues and tears. His adopted son with his two little ones and wife is among them. What a great and growing family. Adam would’ve been proud of them. He didn’t live long enough to see their son get married and have children of his own. Fate had other plans that day.

Adam…

Mac wipes his tears away and wishes he could also do the same for his family. He will be joining Adam soon in the void, disappear completely. That’s what Mac pictures his soul scenario since no one has come for him for the past ten minutes. Even the priest he confessed his sins to could not make him believe in heaven.

Knock! Knock!

Mac’s thoughts are interrupted by a knocking at his door. He turns to the group of adults to see if one would answer the door. Not one of them budged.  

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The knocks are louder and more persistent. Surely his family can hear them…

“Mr. Mac! I am here for your soul!”

Mac nearly jumped out of his soul skin at the declaration. Well, that’s one way for death to make an entrance. Better get this whole portal to the void over with. He goes to the door and opens it. Expecting some grim reaper demon on the other side.

He’s indeed surprised when he doesn’t see a skull head with a scythe.

There standing at death’s door is a man in a tan suit with a matching fedora. Blinking, Mac takes a step back. He’s not sure what to make of the man. No bones are showing and unless there’s a scythe under that hat…

The man takes the fedora off his hat and places it on his heart. “Sorry about that. I wanted to humor you a little bit, not confuse you.” He places the hat back on his head. No scythe emerges.

“Explains why only I can hear you.” Mac steps onto the porch and stares past the man. A dark blue colored car awaits him. Two people are inside.

“Your chariot awaits.” The man opens the back door and ushers Mac inside.

Mac slips inside the car without even a bit of hesitation. When the man closes the door, the outside changes into a fall setting. His favorite season. Mac takes this moment to study the two people here with him. The one in the front seat is a little boy playing with a stuffed white shaggy dog. Mac couldn’t help but smile at the cute innocence the kid displays. He has no idea what’s going on or the fact he’s off to nothingness…

The man starts the ignition and looks to Mac. “The name is Azrael, but you can call me Az, and you’re riding with _Az’s Carpool_!”

Mac zips his head forehead. “An angel of death?!”

“THE Angel of Death! Assigned to you personally by father, you unbeliever!” Az tips his hat. “And we have such a nice beautiful drive ahead of us!” Az points outside the window to see the leaves falling.

The boy perks up, looking out the window with his toy. “Look, Pokey! The leaves are pretty!”

Mac frowns at the child. How did he die? If there is no void or hell…

His thoughts are interrupted by an elderly man snoring next to him. Hands are on his cane and looks like he’s smiling in his sleep. Right, he’s the other guy. Ignoring him he turns to look out the window to watch the peacefulness. A light rain starts to sprinkle down with a bit of thunder that claps in the sky then the scene changes to a rainy day in Prague.

_“Damn this rain…” Mac looks through his bag to see he misplaced his umbrella. “Damn this day!”_

_“Having trouble there, Mac?” Adam stands next to him with an umbrella held over Mac’s head._

_“I don’t need charity.” Mac crosses his arms in a stubborn attitude. He won’t admit to Adam that the umbrella is bringing him a bit of comfort._

_“Don’t be like this. I can afford to be out here without cover, you can’t. My apartment is just right around the corner. Let’s get you a shower and into clean clothes.”_

_This time Mac didn’t refuse. He likes the sound of something warm, both a human and a blanket. In that order._

Mac’s thoughts are once again interrupted by Az. Turning his head forward he shakes his head. “Enjoying a fond memory is all, Az.”

“I sure hope so! That’s the point of this drive.” Az turns to the boy who is probably thinking about fields of lollipops and puppies. “I want everyone’s drive to be what their mind desires the most.”

“Because God wants it to be?” Mac looks back out the window. Scenery changing slowly to one of his ex-wives yelling at him for being out on tour too much in the blimey desert.

“Yes, and please be careful, Mr. Mac. This is supposed to be a pleasant ride. Don’t think of bad things. I promise the destination you end up at will be worth it and your ex’s will be on other planets.” Az comes to a stop when Mac’s mood wouldn’t change. Change of plans. “Who wants hot dogs?”

“Me!” The boy jumps up in his seat.

Even the older gentleman wakes up to say he wants one too. This car of people is weird.

Az turns to Mac. “Well?”

“Sure, but since when do the divine eat hot dogs?” Mac asks curiously as he sees the vendor wave to him.

“Didn’t you know?” Az returns with three hot dogs with each of their favorite toppings on top. “Angels always make the best hot dogs!”

The car starts again. Everyone seems to be enjoying their fill but Mac. Sighing Mac gives his hot dog to the elderly gentleman, who delightfully devours it. Mac stares out the window again to see they’re pulling up to a house with a big pile of leaves in the front yard. Az gets out of the car and opens the door for the little boy. The little boy gets out of the car with his stuff toy. He jumps in the leaves, throwing them around, causing a young woman to come out to wonder why the wind is blowing them around. Her husband just raked them this morning! She picks up the toy that fell out of the boys hands.  
  
Az comes up to the boy and gently touches the back of his neck with his finger. Slowly the boy began to disappear and turn into a ball of light. Mac and the gentleman watch in awe. The ball of light gives a soft laugh and enters the mother’s womb. Huh, even God believes in reincarnation.

Az gets back in the car. “Father has an age requirement. He wants everyone to age, and experience all of life’s wonders where they’re old enough to remember them before passing on.”

Mac nods. He looks back out the window, already use to the car starting up and moving again. They drive for a bit more and follow the scene changes. This time there is a lake where the sun starting to set. Mac smiles at the couples in the distance. One looking very familiar…

_Adam flips through a book about building your own house. “How about design? We can build our house here.” Adam points to an empty plot next to another house._

_“Are own little home?” Mac likes this idea. A house by the lake where they can enjoy the rest of their lives._

_“A house that we can fill with adorable kids.”_

_Mac likes that idea. Kids and grand kids._

Mac is snapped out of his thoughts when they reach another destination. What’s this one now? Turning he sees the old man get out of the car and wander around a bit. This place…looks weirder than the last one. They’re in a strange field with a lake and some houses with a weird purple and pink sky with stars hanging above them-Wait! Is that Saturn!? Mac’s eyes nearly bulge out his head with that realization. Where the heck were they!?

Az waves bye to the man and they start off again. “Aw! He’s finally reunited with his wife! What you think of that, Mr. Mac?...Mr. Mac?” Az turns to see the stun look.

“That’s Saturn!” Mac looks out the window towards the grass with …space ash for the ground?

“Aw! Heaven is in the Stars!” Az pipes out cheerfully. “This is just one of the many heavenly planets that father has created.”

“Exactly how many planets did God create for humans?”

Az counts in his head for a minute before answering, “Currently 11,568, but he’s pacing around worryingly all the time that it’s not enough. He ends up adding 1,000 more by the end of your earth year.”

“That’s a very specific number.” Mac scratches his head.

“Oh, don’t go visit animal and bug heaven then. There’s at least that many for just cows.”

Mac is not sure if he’s joking, but he takes his word for it. They drive off into the stars. Mac takes this time to relax and enjoy another memory while they travel on a dream journey through the milky way.

_Adam and Mac are dancing at their reception. The cake has been cut, glasses tapped, toast is made, and the corsages are missing. The perfect start of a wonderful night._

_Adam brings Mac’s face close to his, kissing him. “Love you.”_

_“Love you too.” Mac closes his eyes and they enjoy their night._

“We’re here!” Az announces loudly, causing Mac to jump out of his dream state. “Ready?”

Mac gets out of the car to stare at a bar that says _Cain and Able’s_. That’s an interesting name. He goes inside to see that no one is drinking alcohol, instead everything is a different flavor of milkshake. Ones that keep popping up on a table when someone new sits down. Guess the bartender is lazy. He is about to ask Az what’s going on, but he and his car are not there. He didn’t even say good-bye! Huffing he turns to the bartender who looks mad and banging on his radio. Making Jazz music come out with a rickety static.

“Again!? I can never get this thing to work. Every time that death angel comes by-“He sighs. No use arguing with the happy death guy. He turns to look at Mac. “Obviously the guy dropped you off at my bar for a reason. Who’re you looking for?”

Looking for? Oh…right. This must be Cain with how angry he’s acting.

“Is there by any chance a man that goes by the name of Adam Jensen is in this bar?”

The bartender stares into a corner where a weird electrical scone made from stars is hovering over a man in dark trench coat. “Over there. He’s the only guy I know that demands _Lucky Charms_ in his vanilla shakes out of all things!”

“Thanks….” Mac turns away from the wrath of the man, glad he’s not the blunt end of that radio.

When Mac gets to the table he notices that Adam looks different. He takes a closer look at him when he stands in front of him. No shades, no metal arms, no augmentations, no mechanical bits. This is different. He’s also staring at him with that lovable smile.

“Hey.” Adam pushes a strawberry milkshake in front of Mac.

“You remember my favorite.” Mac takes the straw in his mouth and tastes it. Tastes like heaven.

“I always remember your favorites.” Adam places his hand on Mac’s face where his scar is. “Your scar is gone.”

Correction: use to be. Mac takes Adam’s hands into his own. Even Adam’s hands feel soft and loving. Sighing he kisses them. Almost crying.

“Don’t cry.” Adam kisses him softly. He pulls away when Mac held back the water works. Adam leans back in his chair with one arm over the back. “After this, want to go explore are home?”

“Home?” Mac didn’t think there would be a home for both.

“Yes. It’s by the huge lake behind this place. We have a perfect view of Neptune. Take the time to talk about our family.”

Mac sees that smile. He knows how much Adam loves space and family. Staring out that telescope nearly every night with his little boy.  

“Yes…I would love that.”

Yes, this is his perfect heaven.


End file.
